


The Easter Bunny Has Never Looked This Good

by AshleyMarie84



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Schmoop, Sick Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 14:38:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1514126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyMarie84/pseuds/AshleyMarie84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam has always missed out on holidays, so Dean sends him on a very special hunt. Pure season 8 fluff!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Easter Bunny Has Never Looked This Good

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year during season 8 when a fluffy plot bunny bit me on the ass and wouldn't let go. It is my first fan fiction ever, so please be gentle! ;)

"Sam! Sammy, wake up, man!"

Sam rolls over to see his insistent brother hovering over top of him.

"Dean, what the hell? It's 6 am!" Sam groans as he glances at his alarm clock.

"Rise 'n' shine, Sammy boy! I've found us a hunt!"

For Dean to be this fired up about a hunt so early in the morning, it probably isn't some run-of-the-mill salt 'n' burn case, it must be something big, Sam thought.

Of course lately it's always something big. Whether it's Apocalypse big, leviathan big or demon tablet big, it's never a cut and dry case anymore. Sam wishes for the simplicity that came with wendigos, vengeful spirits, and werewolves.

Reluctant to get out of his nice warm bed, Sam sighs. "Fine, just give me a minute."

Dean watches with amusement as his half-awake brother with a severe case of bed head stands up and slowly makes his way towards the bathroom.

Dean saunters off into the living area, a grin on his face.

***48 Hours earlier***

Sam and Dean were on their way back to the "Bat Cave" after making a quick trip to meet with Kevin. The prophet had yet to decipher the second trial and a part of Dean was grateful. Just delaying the inevitable, he supposed. He knew after the first trial that Sam was starting to feel the effects, but he had no idea the extent of the damage until he saw the bloody rags in the trash can that Sam had discarded after a coughing fit.

As if that wasn't making him panic enough, Castiel had to go and confirm his worst fears by stating that Sam was damaged at a subatomic level that even he can't help. He wanted all those Hell bitches and bastards locked away for good, but not at the expense of his little brother. Nothing was worth risking the health and safety of Sam, nothing. If Dean couldn't take on the burden of the trials himself, he was sure as hell going to do everything in his power to make it easier on Sammy.

They were just about to leave a diner on the outside of Lebanon when Dean caught Sam staring at something on the bulletin board by the door.

It was a flyer.

10th Annual Smith County Easter egg Hunt!

Sat, March 30th 9-10 am

Red Cloud City Park

Ages 2-12 Welcome!

Recognizing the troubled look that Sam always got on his face when he was deep in emo-land, he became worried. "What is it, Sammy?"

Sam, almost looking embarrassed that he was caught, immediately dismissed his brother's concern. "Nothing Dean, I guess I just spaced out for a minute is all."

"Uh uh, no way you're getting out of it that easily little brother, I know you and I know when something is going on in that freakishly huge head of yours. Now spill!" Dean demanded; unwilling to let Sam just shake off whatever was bothering him.

Sam gazed downward, obviously uncomfortable where the conversation was headed. "Didn't you ever wish as a kid that you got to do normal holiday stuff? I mean, you know how Christmases were for us. It meant being left alone in some dump while dad gave us money to get gas station food. The only thing that made it special was you going on a burglary spree just to get me gifts."

Dean had to chuckle at that one. The first time he did that he ended up getting Sam gifts that were meant for a girl.

"On Halloween, we just sat around and made fun of the bad slasher films on TV while other kids went door to door asking for candy dressed as the things we hunt. How screwed up is that?"

Sam then pointed at the flyer.

"Easter is the only holiday I have zero memories of. Please tell me that at least you got a couple of good Easter memories in before our lives went to Hell in a hand basket?"

Dean vaguely remembers once when he was three rummaging through a huge Easter basket and looking for Easter eggs in the yard, but Sam was right. After the fire, all holidays lost their meaning to the Winchester's and Easter was a holiday that was completely glossed over, never mentioned in fact. It made Dean sad that while he got at least a couple of good Easter memories that Sam virtually had none.

"I don't remember, Sam, but I could really do without the whole pastel colored fuzzy- assed rabbit thing anyway. You really didn't miss out on much." Dean said in a flippant tone just to disguise the hurt he felt for his brother.

Sam simply nodded and made his way out the diner door, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched- a classic sign of a depressed Sammy. Mood officially soured, Dean followed behind.

As they made their way across the parking lot to the Impala Dean started to form a plan in his head. If he could make Sammy's Christmases special all those years ago then he sure as hell can do the same for Easter.

***Back to present day***

Sam walked into the living area to find Dean standing in front of him holding up an empty blue and green woven basket.

"What's that for Dean, you going frolicking through the woods to pick berries?" Sam teased.

"No smartass. This here is what you need for the hunt."

Sam narrowed his eyes at Dean with confusion written all over his face. "What the hell would we be hunting that could be killed off by a basket?"

"Oh there is no 'we' in this hunt, little brother, this is all on you. It may be the most memorable hunt you will ever go on." Dean said as he walked up and shoved the basket towards Sam.

Sam gripped the basket in his hands looking at his brother like he had grown a second head. "Um OK, Dean, will you please tell me what you are talking about?"

"It's Easter morning, Sammy!"

"Yeah…so…?"

"Welcome to your first ever Easter egg hunt!"

Now Sam was extremely concerned. "Dean, are you drunk?"

"No, I'm not drunk. I'm just being an awesome big brother who knows when his little brother needs some cheering up."

Dean recognized the hesitant look on Sam's face and decided if he didn't want a shot of holy water to the face he had better start explaining. "Look, while we were growing up I tried so hard to make things as normal for you as I could. I tried to give you happy memories that would maybe take the edge off the shit storm that is our lives. But, somehow I always fell short…

Sam interrupted at that point- "What? Dean, you…."

"Just wait, Sammy, let me finish…the way you looked up to me… it was as if you believed I had hung the moon. I did no wrong in your eyes. You always thought that as long as you had your big brother around that I would make things right. Well, this is me continuing to try to make things right. Now, I know you're going to think this is silly, childish, and that I've gone completely insane, but you are going to finally get the Easter morning that you should have gotten when you were a kid."

Gesturing with a sweep of his arm towards the wide expanse of the bunker Dean continued "the objective of your hunt today is to search for and locate all of the Easter eggs that your devastatingly handsome big brother has cleverly hidden. There are 30 of them, one for each of the Easters that you didn't have."

The night before Dean had made the excuse that he was restless and was headed out to the bar to gain some "female company", but in reality he was out shopping for Sam's Easter surprise. He bought the multi colored plastic eggs and a few bags of Skittles, Starbursts, jellybeans, and M&M's to fill them with. When Dean got home later that night his brother was already asleep just like he thought he would be. Poor kid has been so exhausted these days.

He then set about filling the eggs with the candy. He even filled a few with ten and twenty dollar bills. Of course, he must do his big brotherly duty of embarrassing his little brother, so a couple of the eggs were filled with condoms. He couldn't wait to see Sam's patented bitchface when he opened those.

Sam stood there staring at Dean; utterly speechless.

Sure, all the holidays he missed out on bothered him, but it seemed to bother Dean more that he couldn't make up for them. For Dean to go and do something like this just to cheer him up made Sam's heart swell with love for his brother. Going on an Easter egg hunt when he was in his thirties was ridiculous, but it was the meaning behind it that sent his emotions through the roof.

With his eyes filling and throat tightening he was only able to simply mutter;

"Thanks, Dean."

"Now, don't get all mushy on me Samantha, you take your pretty little basket and go find those eggs!"

Before heading off to search, Sam walked up to Dean, wrapped his arms around him and gave him a rib crushing hug. Dean returned the hug just as tight. "Happy Easter, Sammy."

Later that day they were sitting at the kitchen table eating the dinner that Dean slaved in the kitchen for hours making. There was ham, mashed potatoes, green bean casserole, and of course…a blueberry pie.

"I can't believe you actually let yourself be seen in the Easter aisle at the store, thought you were too cool for that."

"Do you know how many hot moms there were, Sammy? I had them especially hooked when I explained that I was there shopping for my little brother. Yes, indeed, they thought it was adorable, even got a couple phone numbers!"

Sam shook his head. "Seriously, only you would attract women while candy shopping."

"Hey, the Easter bunny has never looked this good." Dean said with a self-satisfied smirk.

Sam just rolled his eyes while shoving another forkful of mashed potatoes in his mouth, trying to erase the image of Dean with a fluffy tail and long ears from his mind.

Dean relaxed back in his chair, put his feet up on the table and looked around-a big Easter dinner complete with pie, a basketful of opened eggs sitting on the table, and most importantly a very content little brother.

Just because he can't right every wrong in Sam's world or carry all his burdens doesn't mean that he won't stop trying. He just knows that for today he has done his job. He's made Sammy happy.

After getting up and dumping his empty plate in the sink Sam walks up from behind and puts his hand on Dean's shoulder. "By the way, Dean, no matter what anybody says, I will always believe it was you who hung the moon."

If Dean got a little choked up over that statement he would never admit it.

The younger brother made his way over to the library. The big geek can barely function without a day of research. Today that's fine with Dean because he's waiting for Sam to reach into his laptop case to find another hidden treat…a big chocolate rabbit.

-The End-

Thank you for reading! Please review!


End file.
